


bloated with bilge and brine

by libraralien



Category: The Lighthouse (2019)
Genre: Body Horror, Other, Oviposition, Sex turns into Surprise Oviposition, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraralien/pseuds/libraralien
Summary: Wake's curse comes true, in a way.
Relationships: Ephraim Winslow/Mermaid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Unusual_Bearings_2020





	bloated with bilge and brine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiriamKenneath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/gifts).



The days have run together and he no longer knows how long he has been here, what happened, what was a dream or a vision, what was a lie that Wake told him. Things repeat, he does the same damn chores over and over because he is told to. He eats the same awful food, sleeps the same restless sleep, commits self abuse over and over to the same wooden mermaid and drinks and drinks and drinks. 

_He knows it ain't right, to be so worked up over a piece of wood. It's not even that beautiful, but it's taken ahold of him somehow. He thinks about her and before he even realizes she is in one hand and his cock is in the other._

He is touching her again, the mermaid, the real one. She lays on the rocks, looking dead. Like last time, with hands trembling he reaches out to touch her. It has been so long since he has touched a woman.

Her eyes stay closed and he knows he shouldn't, least of all because she's asleep or dead - God knows she's cold enough under him - and what if she screams again? 

She doesn't scream. His hands reach her cunt and he is horrified at how alien it is, colder than any living flesh has a right to be, but he is so fucking hard and he wants to put it in her so bad. He wants to put it in anything so bad.

His hands continue shaking as he yanks his pants town and takes his cock out and slips inside her. If she's real, if she's alive, if she's awake, she does not react. He humps her desperately, as if he will find rescue at the back of her cunt.

_His hand is cold and wet and from the rain and rough working. He hadn't been joking when he said if he had a steak, he would fuck it. He has grown tired of the feeling of his own hands, but that doesn't stop him from stroking himself raw over and over._

She is wrapping her arms around him. She loves it. She is gasping and moaning like a cheap whore, like she's been waiting her whole life to be fucked like this. The water is rising up around them, he can feel the waves rushing up around his legs, but what does he care; everything on the damn island is wet these days. He can't remember the last time his clothes were dry.

The water is moving against him and she's grabbing him and pushing him deeper into her. He squeezes his eyes shut, desperate to come, and when he does he sees thick, monstrous tentacles, like the ones he had seen with Wake up by the light. They slide against one another, slick with slime. He gasps and opens his eyes, hoping to return to a less terrifying reality, but now terrible vision remains.

No longer merely a vision, the tentacles wrap around his wrists and ankles, pinning him to the rocky ground as the water rises around him. He tries to kick and suddenly the tentacles tighten their clammy grip around him. His diet ain't what it could be these past weeks, but he is a strong man. Still, the tentacles hold on to him as easily as if he were a new born baby.

_He falls to his knees, still pumping furiously. He grips the wooden mermaid so tight in his hand he thinks it might break. He has memorized every bump and groove, squeezed every drop of arousal out of it that he can._

They snap him down tight against her, pulling his head under the water. He strains his neck to gasp air and when he opens his eyes he realizes that her eyes are wide open too. The mermaid's face is underwater now, covered by the surf. She opens her mouth and smiles up at him. 

He can no longer feel the rocks beneath them, just the water around their bodies and the tentacles that now encircle them completely.

He opens his mouth to scream but the second he does a tentacle fills it. Its cold slime drips down his throat, tasting like little more than the ocean itself. It pushes effortless down into his throat and seems to slither down into him endlessly.

_He looks at the mermaid in his hand and it sparks some urge in him even sicker than before. He doesn't know such an idea or inclination comes from, but he can't even think about before he is leaning forward on his knees, pressing the little figurine against his asshole. It ain't smooth or slick and it hurts but he needs it in him more than anything. He pushes it harshly into himself, sending a spasm of pain that only makes his arousal more maddeningly intense._

One of the tentacles abruptly pushes into his ass and also feels almost to flow into him. Her cunt flexes and moves against him and he realizes that he is completely surrounded by her; enveloped in and filled completely by her tentacles, the water and the darkness threatening to smother him, his cock still in her. And all at once everything seems to tighten; he is squeezed so tight he wouldn't be able to draw breath even if he weren't being pulled down to drown under the water, she tightens harder around his cock, and her tentacles in him stiffen, as if it is trying to somehow push right through him. 

Even through the blind fear he can feel a new sensation. The tentacle is not moving with an in and out motion like a cock fucking him would, but it is moving, pulsing like a beating heart. Then it feels thicker against his hole, like it is trying to press something even larger in. The pressure against him grows with every rhythmic throb, and he grows more and more desperate. Surely he will be torn open by whatever it is trying to press into him.

" _Black waves teeming with salt foam to smother this young mouth with pungent slime, to choke ye, engorging your organs til’ ye turn blue and bloated with bilge and brine and can scream no more!" He doesn't want the old man's words running through his head as a pumps himself, but they seem to flow through his mind unbidden. His cock throbs in his hand and he clenches around the hard body of the little wooden figurine. Through the pain he feels some pleasure in it as it presses something inside him._

Suddenly, it pushes into him, whatever it is, and he feels too many sensations at once to make sense of: relief that the horrible pushing into him is over, a new pressure, now that whatever was pushing into him is inside him now, and an almost overwhelming arousal. He tries to scream again but a tentacle is still filling his throat.

He tries uselessly to hump into her, despite being bound tight with the tentacles and despite his own tears. He thinks he can feel her laughing against him, and the pressing against his hole returns. She's filling him up, he realizes, though he doesn't know what with. He can feel the pressure inside him with whatever is passing through the tentacle into him, heavy and solid. 

It goes faster this time, he must be getting stretched out like a whore back there, but with each surge, another bulge presses into him, and each time the pressure in him grows more and more. He can't see his body in the dark but he can feel his body swelling as if he were a woman with child. If he were not wrapped in tentacles he would sink to the bottom of the ocean like a ruined ship, so great the heaviness is.

" _Bursting ye -- a bulging bladder no more, but a blasted bloody film now!"_

He feels like he is nothing more than a thin layer between heavy mass inside him and the endless ocean. One more inch of tentacle, one more drop of slime, one more hard lump pressed into him and he will surely burst. His belly will tear open and it will fall out of him and sink to the bottom of the ocean. 

The pain and the pleasure is so great that he wants it now. He wants her to keep filling him. He fears that he will burst like a rotten corpse and be washed out to sea, but even more he fears being spit up on the shore near dead. He can barely stand the thought of spending any more time on this miserable island with Wake torturing him at every turn, let alone doing so while hugely pregnant with whatever monsters he is being filled with. Better to pop like a lanced boil and have it over with, and perish in a fit of sensation.

_He comes violently, screaming as if he were being rent in two. His seed falls to the wet floor and dissolves in the water pooling there._

_***_

_"Forgotten even to the sea, for any stuff for part of Winslow, even any scantling of your soul is Winslow no more, but is now itself the sea!"_


End file.
